


Patient

by lilyconrad



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is concerned and persistent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan is injured and stubborn, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad
Summary: A gift for DreamingMoonlight based on her prompt: "Obi-Wan is injured and won't go to the Halls of Healing and it's driving Anakin NUTS."





	Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



Obi-Wan had a shadow trailing him through the halls of the Temple. One he couldn't get rid of.

Anakin usually darted off the second they returned to Coruscant, disappearing to his own room or out into the city or Force knew where (though Obi-Wan had his suspicions Force knew where rhymed with a certain Senator's apartment).

But this time Anakin was right behind him, helpfully carrying the datapads and flimsiplasts Obi-Wan had 'accidentally' left behind on their ship when he had realized the wound on his back had messed up his arm too badly to support their weight. He had planned to come back for them in a few days once the worst of the pain was gone, but there was Anakin, right behind him.

"So, first to your quarters, and then the Halls of Healing, right, Master?" he said cheerfully, and Obi-Wan grunted a non-committal reply and tried not to roll his eyes.

Obi-Wan knew what would happen if he went straight there: first they would fly into a panic because he never went there if he could help it, and two, they would force him to stay until he was properly healed up. And that meant so much time would be lost.

There were notes to make and letters to write and plans to review and... He sighed, a long, heavy thing that trailed behind him and made Anakin frown as they reached Obi-Wan's quarters and stepped inside.

"I'll just put this over here," Anakin said, setting down the pile in his arms on one of the remaining open flat spaces on the table by the door. "And to the Halls, right, Master?"

"No, I'm fine." Obi-Wan said over his shoulder, running through the list of ways he could make Anakin go away. It was comforting in a small way he would never admit to to have Anakin fuss over him like this--such things reeked of attachment-- but he needed Anakin gone so he could do a meditation and heal the worst of this, if he could. _Then tomorrow_ , he thought.  _Tomorrow I'll stop by the healers and they can finish it up._

The Force bent around them and Obi-Wan knew Anakin was frowning, studying his back. "Master, you need to go. That thing clawed you good and those stims you're on are going to wear off soon."

In no mood to bargain back and forth with him, feeling childishly surly at his Padawan employing logic for once, Obi-Wan went straight to the end of his list of possible deterrents. "Anakin, if I go for this... this scratch I got you have to go for the head injury you sustained."

"What head injury?" Anakin asked, puzzled, and Obi-Wan smiled back over his shoulder, forcing himself to appear as relaxed as he could.

"Exactly."

"Ha ha, Master," Anakin said. "Nice one. But seriously, let's go." He nodded toward the door, folding his arms as he realized Obi-Wan had no intention of going.

"Anakin, I'm very busy..."

"And you have a wound in your back the medic had to stitch up and told you to attend to with a healer as soon as you got back."

"You weren't even there," Obi-Wan sighed, sitting down and trying not to cringe at the pain that shot up his shoulder as he leaned over his desk to search for the first datapad he needed to check.

"No, but it's the same speech they give me all the time. Twisted ankle or wrist? I can do that one. Hairline fracture? That one too. So yeah, I know how the large, nasty wound from a sharp pointed thingie speech goes."

"Anakin, I am fine for now. Don't you have something else to do?"

"Sure, after I get you to the healers."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and stood back up, about to turn around when he felt Anakin's hand come down cool and heavy on the shoulder opposite his wound. "Come on." There was no more laughing or joking, just real, bare worry.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his former Padawan, how strong and tall he had grown and yet there was that same innocence in his eyes despite all he had been and seen. If something was wrong, he would fix it, those blue eyes said. And right now his Master was hurt and he would fix it.

"Anakin, if I go there they'll make me stay. Is that how you would want to spend your first hours or days back on Coruscant? Land of showers and real beds and Navakese take-away?" Obi-Wan said, trying a different approach.

"They might not," Anakin said after a moment, his hand still on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I mean, if you're mostly healed by the time we get there." He brought his other hand up, warm and firm, to grip Obi-Wan's other shoulder and gave him a hopeful smile. "You sit down and I'll heal as much as I can."

Since his childhood, Obi-Wan had been a rather shrewd judge of character, and he realized, despite how tired he was, that the stim was in fact beginning to wear off and that Anakin would not be deterred. "Fine," he murmured, letting Anakin guide him to sit down on the soft corner of his bed, the only space left without datapads sprawled all over it. "Thank you," he added as he sat, feeling a sudden pang of guilt at being so gruff with Anakin when all Anakin wanted to do was help him.

"You have a good heart, Anakin," he murmured as Anakin sat down next to him. "You're always worried about other people."

Anakin grinned, relieved Obi-Wan was finally listening to him. "Despite my head injury, even."

Obi-Wan let out a dry chuckle and then a soft gasp as Anakin sent a wave of the Force through their bond and his hand along Obi-Wan's back, his own aura mixing with Obi-Wan's to settle down into the injury. It sat ugly and bright and jagged in the Force along his body, and Anakin and Obi-Wan closed their eyes as they worked together to smooth out the worst of it.

There was the bitter grit of the stim there on Obi-Wan's side of the Force and the deep, needling worry for Obi-Wan tainting Anakin's side of it, but together they somehow balanced out as they always did. They were not perfect apart and there were more and more times in recent months they were not perfect together, but for now, in the quiet of Obi-Wan's room faintly scented by the tins of tea stacked neatly on a shelf above them, they fell into an unseen harmony of the Force that made both of them sigh in relief at the strength of it.

A long set of minutes later, Anakin blinked and opened his eyes, feeling much less worried and pleasantly tired. Obi-Wan would still need the healers, but there was no infection or poison in the wound and it was much smaller and shallower than it had been.

He yawned as Obi-Wan looked over at him with a somewhat surprised and satisfied nod, testing his shoulder with a slow roll and wincing just a little at the remaining pain that laced the movement. "Stars, you've gotten better at that. I think we stayed balanced for almost half an hour."

"I was worried about you," Anakin said plainly, and Obi-Wan forced down the frown he meant to give. Anakin meant no harm by the statement, no harm in the open way he showed affection like this. And, if he were being completely honest with himself down in the quiet, still parts of his soul, Obi-Wan enjoyed knowing someone worried about him.

"Thank you, Anakin."

"You're welcome." Anakin stretched and stood up, nodding toward the door. "So let's go to the healers so they can finish this up and then bring you back here and then I will leave you alone. I promise."

Feeling warm and better than he had since the fight with the beast that had given him the injury, Obi-Wan found he couldn't resist the hopeful smile Anakin gave him. "Fine. But next time you actually get injured you have to do the same."

Anakin shrugged in an excellent impersonation of Obi-Wan, getting another gentle smile from him, and they set off together toward the Halls.


End file.
